tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 22
* Tracy Blagdon |composer(s) = Chris Renshaw |narrator(s) = * John Hasler * Joseph May |no_of_episodes = 26 |released = 3rd September 2018 - 15th May 2019 |previous = Series 21 |next = Series 23 }} The twenty-second series of Thomas & Friends aired on 3rd September 2018 in the UK and on 17th September 2018 in the US. Production Development Series 22, alongside Big World! Big Adventures! marks the third major reboot of the franchise, following the introduction of the Steam Team in Series 8 and the show switching over to full CGI in Hero of the Rails. Both productions were the result of the market research Mattel conducted with audiences around the globe. It was about how Mattel could keep Thomas & Friends relevant in a competitive market, as well as reversing declining toy sales. The one suggestion Mattel was intrigued with came from a child declaring "Thomas is a train but he never really goes anywhere". This evolved into Thomas travelling around the globe and learning about different cultures. The episodes retained their eleven minute-long runtime but were now broken into seven-minute-long stories, with an additional four minutes reserved for a variety of segments like sing-along karaoke songs, music videos or segments of Thomas talking directly with the audience about lessons learned during a particular episode. Additionally, all episodes have a fantasy sequence and six of the seventeen development goals Mattel chose from the United Nations are featured. Among many other changes, Edward and Henry were removed from the Steam Team to make room for Nia and Rebecca in order to move the gender ratio among the main cast to a 50/50 split between male and female characters, with an episode focused on addressing their removal. Toby was also quietly dropped from the Steam Team for the same reason, and the narrator was replaced with Thomas in a first-person perspective. Despite this, Mark Moraghan has said that he will still work on the series. In School of Duck, he voiced an old coach named Dexter who was converted into a school classroom. He also now portrays a character in live-action segments named Mr. Evans, replacing the late Ben Forster's role as Mr. Perkins a year after Forster died on 2nd January 2017 after following a battle with cancer. Series 22 is set after Big World! Big Adventures! The series is split into two halves: one half with Thomas travelling around the world, visiting China, India and Australia and one half taking place on the Island of Sodor. Episodes Songs * Engine Roll Call * Big World! Big Adventures! (Theme Song) * The Journey Never Ends * All the Girls Around the World * The Steam Team * Let's Dream Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Belle * Porter * Marion * Samson * Ashima * Rajiv * Shane * Yong Bao * Merlin * Nia * Diesel * Daisy * Salty * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Philip * The Chinese Diesel * Shankar * Skarloey * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Hannah * The Male Chinese Breakdown Crane * Trevor * Kevin * Cranky * Reg * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * The Foreman * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Headkeeper Jack * Charubala * The Teacher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Blond-haired Boy * Samson's Driver * The Film Crew Leader * Thomas the Baby * The Divers * Mr. Bubbles * The Grey Tender Engine * Slip Coaches * Sir Robert Norramby * Charlie * Scruff * Stephen * Troublesome Trucks * The Brown Tender Engine * The Dark Red Tank Engine * A Diesel Shunter * Winston * Skiff * Peter Sam * Duncan * Luke * Jack * Big Mickey * Merrick * Owen * Jem Cole * The Thin Clergyman * Farmer McColl * The Mayor of Sodor * The Bird Watcher * Two Schoolchildren * The Ginger-haired Boy * Sodor United Football Team * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * Albert's Wife * The Great Railway Show Judge * Captain Joe * The Tree Specialists * Ferdinand * Oliver * Hiro * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Timothy * Ryan * Axel * Frieda * Gina * The Brazilian Tank Engine * Beau * Mavis * Den * Norman * A Mainland Diesel * The Arizona Diesel * Flynn * Stafford * Etienne * Millie * Bert * Rex * Mike * Toad * Ace * Carter * Fergus Duncan * The Fat Clergyman * Mr. Percival * Sodor Brass Band * The Groundsman * Diesel 10 * Terence * Butch * Thomas the Baby * Theo * Lexi * Kwaku * Kobe * The Female Chinese Breakdown Crane * Father Christmas * Lord Callan * Daisy's Fitter Characters Introduced * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Noor Jehan * Tamika * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * Dexter * Lei * Isla * The Indian Actor * The Indian Director * The Tiger Hunters * Madeleine * Madeleine's Parents * Ranger Jill * Doctor Claire * The Indian Police * Dame Bella's Orchestra * The Indian Breakdown Cranes * The Purple Tank Engine * The Purple Tender Engine * The Chinese Diesel Shunter * The Indian Fashion Designer Cast UK, AUS and NZ * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Harvey, Whiff, Salty, Skarloey, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt and the Foreman * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Bradford and the Fat Tiger Hunter * Nigel Pilkington as Percy, Trevor and Merlin in Percy's fantasy * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Dart and Paxton * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill, Philip and the Angry Man * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Spencer, Stanley, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, the Duke of Boxford and the Knapford Stationmaster * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Lady Hatt, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford and Madeleine's Mother * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Indian Director * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Kerry Shale as Diesel, Cyril the Fogman and Headkeeper Jack * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Bob Golding as Sidney * David Bedella as Victor * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah and Carly * Joe Mills as a Passenger * Rachael Miller as Rebecca, Isla, Madeleine, the Teacher and some Australian Passengers * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An and Chinese Women * Windson Liong as Yin-Long, Lei, the Male Chinese Breakdown Crane, the Chinese Guard and Chinese Men * Su-Lin Looi as the Chinese Diesel * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar and the Indian Actor * Rose Robinson as Tamika * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden and Madeleine's Father * Ian McCue as the Thin Tiger Hunter * Tariro Mavondo as Ranger Jill * Jass Patel as a Concessions Worker * Jessica Hann as a Child * Charlie Barnard as a Child * Mia Hope Gaywood as a Child * Holly Hazelton as a Child * Innis Robertson-Pinnell as a Child * Damon Denton-Snape as a Child US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Rocky and the Duke of Boxford * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, Kevin, Cyril the Fogman and Headkeeper Jack * Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, Bradford and the Fat Tiger Hunter * Christopher Ragland as Percy and Trevor * Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart and Paxton * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill, Philip and the Angry Man * Matt Wilkinson as Ben and the Knapford Stationmaster * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Skarloey, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt and the Foreman * Jules de Jongh as Emily and the Duchess of Boxford * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Lady Hatt, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt and Madeleine's Mother * David Menkin as Porter * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Indian Director * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Bob Golding as Sidney * David Bedella as Victor * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah and Carly * Joe Mills as a Passenger * Nigel Pilkington as Merlin in Percy's fantasy * Rachael Miller as Rebecca, Isla, Madeleine, The Teacher and some Australian Passengers * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An and Chinese Women * Windson Liong as Yin-Long, Lei, the Male Chinese Breakdown Crane, the Chinese Guard and Chinese Men * Su-Lin Looi as the Chinese Diesel * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar and the Indian Actor * Rose Robinson as Tamika * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden and Madeleine's Father * Ian McCue as the Thin Tiger Hunter * Tariro Mavondo as Ranger Jill * Jass Patel as a Concessions Worker * Jessica Hann as a Child * Charlie Barnard as a Child * Mia Hope Gaywood as a Child * Holly Hazelton as a Child * Innis Robertson-Pinnell as a Child * Damon Denton-Snape as a Child Trivia * This series marks the first of several things: ** The first series to use the new intro, credits and Set Friendship in Motion as an intro song. ** Yong Bao's first speaking role in the TV series (not counting Big World! Big Adventures!). ** The first series since the twelfth series to introduce more than one engine. ** The first series to feature the newly updated Engine Roll Call. ** The first series since the fourteenth series dubbed in Swedish. ** The first series since the fifteenth series dubbed in Finnish. ** The first series since the eighteenth series dubbed in Danish. ** The first series since the nineteenth series dubbed in Norwegian. ** The first series to feature Thomas as the narrator. *** Because of this, this is also the first series since the sixteenth series to have a different narrator in both the UK and US dubs, as well as the first since said series to not feature Mark Moraghan as the narrator. ** The first series to feature the new Steam Team - Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy, Emily, Nia and Rebecca. ** The first series where Duncan appears, but doesn't speak, as well as the first series in which where Rheneas does not appear with the narrow gauge engines ** The first series in which Dart appears, but without Den. ** The first series in which Rasmus Hardiker and Matt Wilkinson voice Bill and Ben respectively, since Jonathan Broadbent's departure from the series. ** The first series since the twelfth series to have seven-minute-long story segments. ** The first series since the ninteenth series where Maron station does not appear. ** Flying Scotsman's first appearance in an episode since the third series and his first full appearance and speaking role in an episode. ** Ashima, Rajiv, Shane, Yong Bao, Merlin, Nia, The Chinese Diesel, Shankar and Charubala's first appearances in an episode. ** Rajiv, Shane, Shankar and Charubala's first speaking roles in the franchise. ** Cyril the Fogman's first appearance in full CGI. ** Vicarstown Sheds' first appearance in full CGI. ** The first time the Aquarium Trucks appear in the CGI Series, as well as their first appearance in the series overall. ** The first series to feature Learn with Thomas segments at the end of every episode. ** The first series to have episodes written by Michael White and Tim Bain. It is also the first series to have episodes written by Becky Overton since the nineteenth series. ** The first series not to receive any DVD releases in the United States. ** The first series to use a fantasy sequence in every episode. ** The first series in which Donald and Douglas do not appear since their returns in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** The first, and currently only series in the television series to date, in which Bertie does not appear, possibly due to him and Bulgy being remodelled for this series' successor. * This is the only series for a few things: ** The only series to date in which Stephen and Sir Robert Norramby appear, but do not speak since their introductions. ** The only series to date in which Caitlin, Glynn, Ryan and Norman do not appear since their debuts. However, Caitlin, Ryan and Norman appear in four Music Videos. ** The only series to date in which Terence, Harold, Bulgy, Oliver, Max, Monty and Farmer Finney do not appear since their returns in Misty Island Rescue, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and the previous series. However, Terence's caterpillar treads do appear in Dexter's fantasy scene in School of Duck. ** The only series in CGI where Sir Handel does not appear with the narrow gauge engines ** The only series to date where Ffarquhar, Terence's Field, Dryaw, Dryaw Airfield and Dryaw FC do not appear since their returns in the seventeenth series, The Adventure Begins, the nineteenth series, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and the previous series. ** The only series to date since they joined the voice cast in King of the Railway not to have Mike Grady and Miranda Raison as part of the cast. It is also the only series to date since he joined the voice cast in the twenty-first series and Journey Beyond Sodor not to have Colin McFarlane as part of the cast. ** The only series where the beginning of the ending sequence does not have any music. ** The only series where the director's credit is shown after the episode title and writer's credit. In the next series, all three would be shown together. ** The only series in which since gaining a face where Big Mickey appears, but does not speak. * This is the final series of a couple of things: ** The last series in which the remaining original members of the Steam Team - as well as Bulgy and Bertie - do not have added details, which they gain in the next series. ** The last series to have Lee Pressman on the writing team. ** The last series to have Micaela Winter as a producer. ** The last series to have Henry as part of the Steam Team, as he was briefly still a member and left in Forever and Ever. ** The last series where Thomas appears physically in all the episodes. ** The last series to have episodes written by Andrew Brenner before leaving his position as head writer. * Two days before the UK broadcast on Saturday 1st September 2018, Number One Engine, Forever and Ever, What Rebecca Does and Banjo and the Bushfire was first shown at the Princess Anne Theatre (BAFTA) in London. * Rufus Jones, Tina Desai and Hugh Bonneville return to the voice cast. * Nikhil Parmar, Siu-see Hung, Windson Liong, Sheena Bhattessa, Sanjeev Bhaskar, Rose Robinson, Genevieve McCarthy, Tim Bain, Tariro Mavondo, Shane Jacobson, Jass Patel, Jessica Hann, Charlie Barnard, Mia Hope Gaywood, Holly Hazelton, Innis Robertson-Pinnell and Damon Denton-Snape join the voice cast. * This series introduced a new sequence used at least once in almost every episode, featuring an engine backing up to the selected rolling stock and a close-up of their couplings being hooked, followed by a close-up of their whistle being blown (horns for diesels and a bell if they have one) before the start of the main plot. * Davey Moore wrote the most episodes in the total of nine episodes written, whilst Andrew Brenner and Michael White wrote only two episodes, making both write only two episodes each this series. * The mist surrounding the frame in the fantasy sequences is very similar to classic cartoon thought bubbles. Depending on who is having the fantasy, it is white for steam engines (and rolling stock) and black for diesels. * Emily is the only current Steam Team member to not get a starring role in this series. * Apart from Thomas reading the titles aloud and talking directly to the audience before and after the stories, Forever and Ever, What Rebecca Does and Apology Impossible are the only episodes this series to not feature narration. * Many episodes from this series have been released in audio format on Amazon's US website and on Spotify. An unknown narrator explains what is happening during some scenes of each episode. The only episodes that have yet to have audio versions released are Forever and Ever, Thomas and the Dragon, Thomas' Animal Ark, Thomas and the Monkey Palace, Kangaroo Christmas and Banjo and the Bushfire. External links *All aboard for Global Goals de:Staffel 22 es:Temporada 22 hu:22. évad ja:第22シーズン pl:Seria 22 ru:Сезон 22 zh:第22季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Series